There is a wide range of keys and switches of electronic products at present and implementation ways are also diversified, but basically snap joints, springs and capacitances are predominant, the keys and switches belong to devices which are used very frequently and thus they have strict requirements on the lifetime, for the existing switch implementation technology, it is required to add materials and processing costs to extend the wear life of contact parts of the switches, moreover, good hand feeling is not obtained in use and it is accompanied with certain noise, which influences the comfort use for the keys and reduces the user experience.